Unwritten
by sharp039
Summary: When Clary and Jace have a brief but memorable encounter in a coffee shop, the last thing they want to do is ever see each other again. Unfortunately for them, fate has other ideas. Soulmate AU from Tumblr in which the first thing your soulmate has said to you appears on your body after it's been said. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Clary rubbed her hand, as she always did at this time, over the blank patch on her arm. It had been there as far back as she could remember, since before she could even notice. She was sitting alone in her favourite spot, the quaint coffee shop slowly emptying as the evening drew to an end. She put her pencils down and gave up. As soon as the sun went down, she knew there was no chance of getting any drawing done. She heard the door bell jingle and ignored it, assuming it was one of the employees going for a smoke break before closing up. She was here so much, they felt comfortable leaving her alone, treating her as one of their own.

She heard an impatient huff and turned around to see who couldn't wait ten seconds for their order. She saw a tall, blonde man in a leather jacket, his back turned towards her. She rolled her eyes and called out, "They'll be back in a second. They're nearly closing up anyway, so I'm not sure if they'll serve you."

He turned to look at her, and into eyes that were as familiar to him as his own. He frowned, partly at her and his reaction to her. "Did I ask for your input?" he said.

Her initial reaction was shock, at both the words and his striking, bright golden eyes. Then he scoffed at her, and his rudeness finally registered. "What did you just say to me?" she said haughtily, trying to muster up every bit of sass she had inside of her small, 5 foot frame.

"Wow, are you hard of hearing as well as interfering?" he retorted.

"Sorry, who are you?"

"More like who are you? Waiting for a date that never showed up, are we?" he smirked, causing Clary to flush bright red as the man turned back to the counter, where a worker was now standing, openly watching the quips with undisguised curiousity.

Clary implored the barista with her eyes to refuse him service, just to annoy him further, and she followed through, happy to help her friend and regular. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm afraid you're going to have to leave now; we're closing up for the day." the barista said, a fake smile plastered over her face.

The blonde rolled his eyes before narrowing them at Clary, suspecting foul play and replied, "Whatever. Can get better service elsewhere. Later." he waggled his fingers at Clary and slammed the door behind him on his way out, giving her daggers the whole way out. Clary internally rolled her eyes and gathered up her things, ready to leave. If there was one thing Clary couldn't stand, it was people without any manners, and that man certainly had none.

* * *

Jace shook his head at the thought of the redheaded girl. Why did she have to butt in like that? If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was when people interfered. He strolled down the dark street, confident in his stride and soon found another shop that was more than willing to serve him. All he wanted was some damn coffee, without a side dish of drama. As he entered the warm shop, he ordered his preferred drink of coffee (black, three sugars), and sat down to relax after a long day. However, his encounter with the girl had left him so unsettled. Those green eyes were stuck in his mind, and he pondered why some mediocre, average girl had eyes that struck deep into his soul and felt like coming home.

He chuckled at himself and mentally told himself to pull it together. Eventually, he shook it off, drained the last dregs of his coffee and set off home. He knew it was going to be a long night, as it always was. However, he was pleasantly surprised when he quickly fell asleep, just as he was when his dreams were full of eyes as green as the canopy of a tropical rainforest.

Jace woke up, feeling lighter than he had in a very long time. He smiled and stretched out, ready to start the busy day ahead of him, knowing it was going to be a good one. After throwing his covers to the floor, he padded to the bathroom barefoot, undressing in front of the mirror to shower. Just as he was about to turn the water on, something black on his back caught his eye. He manoeuvred so his back was facing the mirror and he could see it. He saw the black of intricate patterns, and in the middle, a sentence. The skin around it was raw and red, showing the writing was fresh. Written was, "What did you just say to me?"

His eyes widened and he said, "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

At the same moment, miles away, Clary was also awakening. She too, felt incredibly well rested and turned over to get more comfortable and settle in before she had to get out of bed. She had a good feeling about today, and was mentally planning what she could do with Simon to keep this good mood going. As she was turning to get her phone to text him, she noticed the white patch on her arm, the most familiar part of her body that hadn't changed for 18 years, was filled in with writing. She squeezed her eyes shut, immediately knowing what this meant and simultaneously wanting and abhorring the change it encouraged. She took a deep breath and plucked up the courage to read it aloud; "Did I ask you for your input?"

She read it again, confirming the words in front of her. She groaned headfirst into her pillow and wondered why bad things happened to good people. Happy or not, she knew that the irritating, entitled boy she met in the coffee shop last night was the man she was destined to spend the rest of her life with, and bleakly said, "Well, damn."

* * *

So, please bear with this story! I have a feeling it's going to end up being quite long. Please review this to tell me what direction you'd like to see this going in, and remember to check out my profile for my other stories! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace foraged around for his phone in a panic, knocking various things over in the process. He heard something thud to the floor and turned to see it was his phone. He picked it up and speed dialled the first person he could think of who could help him with this issue. The call was answered on the first ring, and Jace spoke into his phone, "Alec? I need your help." After a short exchange, Alec agreed to meet Jace in ten minutes, and he hurried to meet him there, barely brushing his hair before slamming the door shut, leaving his room in disarray.

* * *

Clary was sitting up in bed, feeling overwhelmed and unable to tell anyone what she had discovered. It was late morning now, and she knew if she acted fast, she'd be able to catch Simon, her best friend, before he went to work. They exchanged a few texts and decided to meet at their usual place. Clary jumped out of bed, quickly changed out of her rumpled clothes and left quietly, trying to avoid any questions from her caring but prying mum. As she left the house, her arm tingled. Clary wondered if this was real or imagined, but brushed it off and continued down the road even faster, eager to see Simon for some much needed advice.

Simon was already there when Clary finally reached, and he took one look at her face before ordering her a double espresso and taking her hand and leading her to sit next to him.

"Clary? Are you okay? You called so out of the blue, I was worried." he said, searching her face for any hint of what could be wrong. His gaze finally lowered to her uncovered arm, visible in her half sleeve t-shirt she hastily put on. His mouth widened and formed a small 'o'. "When?" he asked, staring at the words written.

"I saw it this morning. You're the first person I've told." Clary replied, tears in her eyes.

He pulled her into a hug. "Why are you upset? This is great! You're so lucky to get it so early."

"Oh Simon, he's horrible! I met him yesterday and he was rude and mean and impatient and everything I hate!" she cried out. "How am I ever going to love him when I already can't stand him and I've only met him once?" Clary buried her face in Simon's shoulder, trying to block out the change that had been thrust upon her.

Simon rubbed her back and said, "Clary, you said it yourself. You've only met him once. How are you meant to know if you hate him or not? Give him a chance. He's your soulmate for a reason." There was a tinge of jealousy in his voice, which Clary assumed was from him not finding his own soulmate yet.

"You'll find yours soon." she said.

Simon looked surprised and stammered, "What? I didn't say anything about that. That's not why-"

The barista interrupted him, asking if they needed a refill. They both declined and waited until she was outside of earshot to continue their conversation. "You have to go now, don't you?" Clary asked.

"Yeah, but please, tell your mum. Jocelyn will know exactly what to do!" Simon pleaded, unable to help her any more.

Clary looked dejected, but agreed. They said their goodbyes and Simon eventually left, leaving Clary sitting on her own, nursing a cup of cold coffee and stroking her arm, the words etched there for the foreseeable future. She pondered whether her life could get any worse, and miserably ordered a stale pastry to go with her drink.

* * *

Jace waited outside the coffee shop door, waiting for Alec to come back from his soulmate's house. Jace asked Alec for help, partly because he already had his soulmate, but also because he was the only one he trusted with this. Jace stamped his feet and blew on his hands to keep warm in the cold, winter breeze. As he stood there, many different people looked him over, women and men alike. He was used to this, and learned to ignore most of the stares, and return only the most interested ones. In the space of two days alone, he had been offered three numbers, none of which he had accepted. His tall stature and striking blond hair often meant he was targeted by gaggles of women, giggling and touching his arms. He sensed this was about to happen, and mentally willed Alec to hurry up.

Eventually, Alec turned up, ten minutes later than the agreed meeting time.

"Hey, I've got your Christmas present sorted." Jace said cheerily.

"Huh?" Alec said, confused.

"Yeah, a watch, so you actually turn up on time." Jace sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes and pushing him in the door and towards the counter.

"Hey, I got here as quick as I could. What's the big emergency anyway? You look fine to me."

"Excuse me. We both know I look more than fine. I'm radiant and beautiful, just as I always am." Jace quipped, but even Alec could tell his heart wasn't in it.

He grasped his shoulder. "What's wrong, brother?"

Jace sighed deeply. "It happened." he said, simply.

Alec's eyes widened. "You mean..." Jace nodded. "Holy sh-, I mean, that's amazing! Aren't you happy?"

Jace knew Alec worried for him, wondering if he would ever settle down, or forever be a player, making this news the best Alec could have heard. Jace sighed once again. "No. I'm not happy. She's rude and annoying and interfering and tiny. It couldn't have been any worse if I tried."

Alec frowned. "When did you meet her?"

"Yesterday night. I saw it this morning. God, she's unbearable, Alec. I was with her for all of sixty seconds and I already wanted to rip my hair out."

Alec laughed heartily and replied, "Sixty seconds isn't much, my friend. Give her a chance. You might surprise yourself." Alec smiled fondly and Jace knew he was thinking of Magnus, who he was probably eager to get back to.

Jace shook his head and shut his eyes wearily. "I don't know. I just didn't expect to feel this rubbish about it."

"You'll be fine, Jace. I promise. Now, I have to go. Promise me you'll try again?"

Jace mumbled an "okay", and Alec left, turning heads himself as he walked by. Jace sighed for a third time and turned away from the counter, which he was facing throughout his meeting with Alec.

* * *

The first thing he saw was her hair. Fiery, tumbling, red hair, cascading in waves down to her back, looking unbrushed and messy but still soft. Hair he wanted to run his fingers through, but also rip out in frustration. The second thing he saw were her eyes, already locked onto him, with a penetrating, steely gaze. Looking into those eyes felt normal, like coming home after a long trip away. He felt comfortable, at peace. He then registered who it was, and immediately, his feelings changed. "You." he said, across the room, still expecting her to hear.

She heard and replied, "You.", her gaze burning into him from a distance.

He strode over to where she was sitting. "How come whenever I see you, you're alone?" he sneered.

"I could say the same about you." Clary rebuffed, getting more and more annoyed by the second.

Jace stared at her arm. "Oh great. I thought maybe it was a mistake."

"I wish." Clary replied. "Last thing I want is you in my life."

Jace scoffed. "You'd be lucky."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Wow, conceited as well as rude? Figures."

"You're not so amazing yourself, you know."

Somewhere throughout this exchange, they had been inching closer towards each other. They ended up toe to toe, with her head reaching his chin, looking up at him with her hands on her hips. "Why do you have to be so insufferable? Do you talk to everyone like this, or is it special,just for me?" she asked.

"And why do you have to be so damn short?" he replied. Without thinking, he picked her up from her waist, high enough so she was eye level with him. She automatically wrapped her legs around him for better balance, not giving it a second thought. "That's better. I can actually see who I'm talking to now."

Clary didn't reply. Her breath hitched in her throat at the unexpected physical contact, and Jace finally registered what he had done. His hands tingled where he was grabbing her waist, but he ignored it and went to put her down. Before he could do so, she looked at him with her big, green eyes and shrieked, "Put. Me. Down. Now."

Others craned their necks to see where the commotion was coming from, and he stepped back in alarm, before narrowing his eyes at her. "You're such a drama queen. I only picked you up."

"Without my permission. I hardly even know you! I don't even know your name."

"Jace!" he shouted in anger. "My name is Jace. And you do know me! We're soulmates, whether we like it or not."

Clary retorted, "My name is Clary. And I don't even like you, let alone this situation."

Jace grinned, unexpectedly cheerful. "Like me or not, you're stuck with me."

They stared at each other for a short while, before Clary huffed and sat down. She patted the seat next to her and defeatedly said, "Well, you better sit down then. We have some getting to know each other to do."

* * *

Thank you so much everyone for the very kind reviews/all of the follows and favs! It means a lot to know that people are reading and enjoying this, and motivates me to update a lot faster. Thank you, and remember to check out my other stories and continue reviewing to let me know what you'd like to see next.


	3. Chapter 3

"Clary, please, I already told you. Listening is a good skill to have." Jace said.

"It's not my fault if you mumble!" She retorted.

"Oh, please. I do not mumble. Mumbling is for people without confidence."

"You've certainly got enough of that." Clary said, rolling her eyes.

"You got me there... Hey, I don't even know your last name." Jace said in surprise.

"It's Fray."

"Clary Fray." Jace said, testing it on his tongue. It sounded light and delicate in his mouth, and he decided that he liked it. "Lovely."

Clary blushed a deep red and looked down, mumbling a quiet, "Thank you."

The sun was setting on the city, causing an orange glow to be cast through the windows, blinding Clary and Jace in their seat close to the door. It opened and they were hit by an icy blast from outside, causing both to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Jace asked Clary, concerned.

"Yeah, just a bit. Do you want to walk instead? It'll warm me up." she replied.

Jace shrugged and went to get his jacket. "Sure." As they stood to leave, a girl wandered over towards Jace, smiling. She had a pretty, open face with long legs visible in a tight miniskirt with tall, heeled boots. Clary wondered to herself if the girl was cold.

"Hi." She said, turning her back on Clary completely and focusing all of her attention on Jace.

Jace shuffled his weight and looked up at the girl, trying not to see Clary's expression. "Hey, uh, Mindy, this isn't really a great time."

"Why not?" Mindy replied, cutting him off. "I think this is a great time to talk about how you slept with me and never called me back."

"Mindy, _please_ , not now." Jace replied, looking embarrassed and annoyed.

"What, am I ruining your adorable little date? Were you going to take her back to your place now?"

"Mindy, shut up!" Jace pleaded, looking at Clary's stony face.

Mindy turned around to look at Clary. "Trust me, he's not worth it. You can do so much better."

Clary managed a weak smile and Mindy tossed her hair behind her shoulder and stalked off back to her friends, who were patting her on the back and congratulating her. Clary wondered if she'd have the courage to do that to a boy if they'd treated her like that and decided that yes, she definitely would. Jace rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand and took a deep breath to explain. "Clary,"

"No, Jace. Don't try and defend yourself. It's only going to make it worse." Clary swallowed and was surprised to feel a lump in her throat.

Jace saw her expression crumble ever so slightly, and his heart sank. "It was a mistake, Clary. I'm sorry."

Clary scoffed and shook her head and said, "I'm not the one you should be apologising to." and walked through the door, sending another icy wave through Jace, this time without any wind.

* * *

Jace sat back down in a state of shock, wondering how the day could go from such wild extremes. He had been enjoying Clary's company. They had talked about everything from school to music, and he was surprised to find out how much he had in common with her. They liked the same movies, the same bands. Even their favourite food was the same. She really was his soulmate, in every sense of the word.

Despite knowing her for all of two days, he felt at ease with her already. Being around her calmed his frantic mind, and he idly hoped she felt the same. Although, after the display that Mindy had just put on, he doubted that. Jace sighed and wondered what to do. Mindy was still there with her gaggle of friends, conspicuously laughing and talking. He mentally braced himself for what he was about to do, and stalked over to her table. As he came closer, an ominous silence descended and four pairs of cold eyes turned to stare at him.

Jace focused his attention on Mindy and asked her, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She looked confused, clearly not expecting to see him again, but agreed. "Yeah. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. I should never have done what I did. My behaviour was inexcusable and I'm sorry." Jace said, looking earnest in his apology. The door opened, but neither of them took any notice of it.

Mindy shook her head. "No, you shouldn't have, and you should never do it to anyone again, especially not that girl you were with. She seemed nice. Mostly, I just needed to get it out of my system, but I accept your apology. You're still an asshole, but I don't hate you anymore."

"Thanks, Mindy. Friends?" Jace asked.

"No. You're still an asshole."

Jace smiled and shrugged. "True. See you later." As he turned to leave, he saw a flash of red hair disappearing out of the door, long and curly.

* * *

Clary walked down her street, ready to get into bed after a long and mentally exhausting day. She pondered what Simon was doing now and whether he would want to come over to watch a few movies. She felt bad for neglecting him today and was eager to make it up to him, despite feeling weary enough to fall asleep that instant. As she moved to get her phone out, she felt a vibration, indicating an incoming text. She smiled, thinking Simon was checking up on her, and grabbed it, hit a few buttons and clicked read.

She stopped still in surprise. It was Jace and she distantly wondered where he got her number from.

 _Free tomorrow, Fray? - Jace_ it read.

Clary texted a quick response, reading, _Maybe. What'd you have in mind?_

His response came back within twenty seconds. _Thinking dinner and a movie. We could go to that new Italian._

Clary smiled and quickly responded with, _Depends. Are you planning on sleeping with me and never calling me back like you did with Mindy?_

His reply came back even faster this time. _I would never do that to you, Clary._ Her smile faded at the sudden sombre tone, and before she could reply, another text delivered. _Besides, I know you saw me apologise to her. Otherwise I doubt you'd be replying to me._

Clary sighed and said, _How did you know?_

 _The red hair gave it away, Fray. Pick you up at 8?_

Clary texted a quick agreement and her address, and got into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, with thoughts of Simon replaced by thoughts on what to wear for her first proper date tomorrow.

* * *

So I actually deleted my original Chapter 3 and replaced it with this one, just because I felt the other was rushed and not going in the direction that I wanted it to. Sorry for the semi update that isn't really an update! Please review/fav/follow nonetheless for more normal updates (hopefully) because they really do mean the world to me and I LOVE seeing people enjoy this story! Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

The air was bitterly cold, the wind cutting through Clary's thick coat and gloves. She hurried towards the door of the restaurant where she was meeting Jace, eager to get inside the warmth. She was surprised at how nervous she felt, trying to remember that she had been on plenty of first dates before, and that just because this one was with her _soulmate,_ it should be no different.

Even to her it sounded hollow.

Before she could reach the door, she saw a figure in a thin, black leather jacket rushing towards where she was standing, and she bit back a smile, knowing exactly who it was.

Jace sped towards her even faster, having spotted her, and without a word, grabbed her arm and spun her in the opposite direction. Still holding on, Clary had to almost run to keep up with Jace.

"Jace, slow down! What's wrong? Why are we running?" Clary asked, slightly afraid of what could be following them, knowing it could be nothing good. No one ever runs away from a horde of puppies.

"Just come on. Follow me." Jace said, but grabbed her arm as she fell behind, sighing as she struggled to keep up. Without any warning, he abruptly turned into a nearby alleyway, so narrow that they had to press against each other just to fit.

"Why are we-" Clary began, but was cut off with Jace's finger to her lips. She looked up at him with wide eyes, fear evident. Her hands were shaking by her sides, and mentally she cursed herself for acting like such a wuss. Her mum had enrolled her, and Simon by default, in self defence classes from a young age, so she knew she could hold her own against most people. However, the thought of Jace being panicked had a similar effect on her. She realised that already, she thought of him as invincible, and anything that has him running is probably something she couldn't handle. This realisation led her to shake even more violently, her breathing become laboured as her mind ran with endless possibilities of what was chasing them.

Jace looked on with concern etched in his features, worried that she was about to pass out. He did the only thing he could think of doing, and held her hand close to his chest, so she could feel his now steady heartbeat, having calmed down, with the adrenaline fading. "Breathe with me." he whispered, afraid of startling her further. He whispered nonsensical soothings, with the aim to be rid of any fear that she felt. As they breathed in synchronisation, slow and deep, Jace's mind wandered to what an enigma this small girl standing in front of him was. There was no doubt in his mind that she was far more fierce than she looked, and knew that she had an inner strength that rivalled his own. She was the kind of girl that could take on anything the world threw at her, and skip while doing it. And yet, here she was. Grasping his hand tightly as if her life depended on it, with such force that Jace could feel his hand cramping under hers.

Still, he didn't care. He needed her to feel safe with him, and would be willing to do anything that helped that.

Whatever the situation, he knew that he would protect her from anything that dared to try harm a red hair on her head, whether or not she liked it. And with that realisation, he jerked back to the present, focusing on an embarrassed but slightly calmer looking Clary. Without moving his hand, still holding hers, he tucked back a stray strand of hair that came loose on the run to where they were. Her eyes brightened, mouth forming in a small, barely there smile.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked softly, not wanting to break the spell that had been created by their closeness.

Clary nodded, blushing a deep red. "I don't know what happened." she replied, equally hushed.

A rustling sound near their feet made them both jump, and with a start, they realised they were standing in a pile of trash. In the moment, they hadn't realised where they came to a stop, but now they had, neither were very eager to stay much longer. Hastily dropping Clary's hand, Jace led the way out of the alley, careful to stop in all directions to check if his pursuers were still around.

The street was empty, save for a few rushing past them on the pavement, most likely eager to get inside where the biting wind couldn't reach. Clary was shivering even more violently than before, which Jace immediately noticed, and reprimanded himself for letting her be out in the cold for so long.

He led her down the street and into a small path, which led to a hidden cafe, full of late night patrons. The door opened, and the sound of gentle piano crept towards them, with a blast of warm air hitting them. Clary went to choose a table, and Jace ordered them both hot chocolates, with extra marshmallows and cream. After hesitation, he took the seat next to her rather than opposite, hoping she wouldn't be alarmed by his proximity. He thought she must be feeling fragile, and was careful to make her as comfortable as possible.

The last thing he expected, however, was for her to start shouting at him.

"What the _hell_ was that? What were you running from? And why did you drag _me_ into it?" Clary asked furiously, her anger from both feeling scared and feeling embarrassed. She held up a hand to stop him from answering, and continued. "Why did you think that it would be a good idea to hide somewhere full of rubbish and dirt and god knows what kind of creatures? I bet there were rats there. Oh god, I swear, if a rat bit me and transmitted the _plague_ or something, you're a dead man. How did you even know that was there? Who could even get you that scared?"

Jace made to cut off her tirade with a small _ahem_ , but this only spurred her on further. "Did you just... did you just interrupt me? I just ran away from some mysterious entity for you, and you have the audacity to try and sass me? Let it be known that I do not like running at the best of times, and this certainly was _not_ planned."

Exasperated, Jace put his finger over her mouth for the second time, trying to get her to stop speaking. "Will you let me speak, woman?" Clary narrowed her eyes dangerously and mumbled unintelligibly under his hand, but he ignored it and continued. "The people I was running from. We were running from. They were some real dickheads, Clary. I saw them, beating up on a girl. Obviously, I tried to stop it and help her. Well, it worked, only they turned their attention to me rather than her. They followed me for at least two blocks, and then I saw you and didn't want you to think I was ignoring you, so I grabbed you without thinking. I'm sorry for getting you involved."

His hand fell back to his side, and he sipped at his hot chocolate while Clary mulled over his story. "So, you didn't know them?"

He shook his head in answer.

Clary pursed her lips and nodded. "Well then, I can hardly stay mad at you for helping some poor girl. Even if I do potentially have the plague."

Jace snorted and replied, "Clary, the plague was eradicated ages ago."

"You don't know that!"

He laughed in earnest. "Yes, actually, I do."

"Speaking of things you know, how did you know I like extra cream and marshmallows?" Clary asked with genuine curiosity.

He put on his best serious expression, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Because people that don't are the spawn of Satan themselves, brought on Earth with the sole purpose to disgust all hot chocolate makers."

"Touche. Very good deductive skills there." she grinned.

His smile faded as he remembered back to her panic in the alley. "Does that happen much?" he said gently.

She knew what he was referring to. "Never."

He frowned and guilt washed over him at putting her into that situation. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I imagine it's not everyday an almost stranger pulls you into an alleyway."

Clary shook her head and smiled. "It's okay. We're fine now. And no, I can't say it's a regular occurrence, but maybe for you, I'll make an exception." Mentally, Clary gasped at her flirtatiousness, wondering where it had been all those years she could've used it to get out of parking tickets and whatnot. While she was surprised, it was pleasant, and she realised that she actually, kind of, liked flirting with Jace.

He bit his lip and leaned in closer, so he could whisper his reply into her ear, giving her shivers that had nothing to do with the temperature. "Anytime."

She laughed to hide how she was thinking of how she wouldn't really mind being in close quarters with Jace. "Well, it wasn't exactly upmarket, restaurant first date, but it was different."

He chuckled along with her. "I can think of worse people to be running away from crazy men with." He stood up and handed her coat to her. "Now, how about that food?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter - sorry for the wait!**

 **Please be sure to check out my other stories, and if you did enjoy, leave a review to let me know! They brighten my day, and I love hearing what you would like to read next. :)**


End file.
